Ainor LupinBlack Rewrite
by BeckiWriter
Summary: Remus and Sirius' daughter goes back to the marauders school years. Time travel. Pairings: RLSB JPLE. ORIGINALLY WRITTEN BY 897958769869859
1. Back in time

CHAPTER 1

Ainor Lupin-Black was not a popular person. She was not a member of the Harry-Ron-Hermione trio that was lost in translation, nor was she in anyway related to one of the three (she might have been some fifth cousin of harry because both of their fathers were pure blood but that doesn't matter to this story). She was currently in 7th year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and did not have many friends. Is wasn't that she wasn't a nice person, or that she was ugly ( neither of which she was), the main reason that she was so hated was because being the daughter of a werewolf and an escaped prisoner (and being a werewolf herself) did seem to turn people away. Ainor was quite studious and was often found in the library reading books titled 'how to befriend werewolves' or 'werewolves, dark or misunderstood?' she paid attention in class and got above average grades in every subject except potions (which she was failing because of who her parents were) but people still didn't seem to like her.

Her body was covered in scars from previous full moons, which she now hid with a concealing charm, as well as the cuts and bruises inflicted on her by her year mates (she had been bullied all through school) She had a fringe covering her forehead and her right eye, where she received a long slash at during fifth year when everyone had discovered she was a werewolf. Her once bright blue eyes had dimmed from the monthly pain. She had light brown hair that was tied up in two short low pigtails and her nose was permanently buried in a book. She did act like Sirius as well, she was a very confident person who had no trouble speaking her mind, it was just for survival reasons she had discovered being quiet and unnoticed worked a lot better.

Ainor Lupin-Black was NOT a popular person, but Professor Dumbledore decided to send her to a time when she could be accepted and appreciated. He decided to send her back to the time of the last werewolf who attended Hogwarts, her father Remus Lupin. He thought that since everyone had accepted that Remus was a werewolf they'd be able to do the same to Ainor. There she also wouldn't have to deal with one of her parents being an escaped prisoner, because he wouldn't have gone to Azkaban yet.

It happened on the first night back. After the feast Ainor accompanied Dumbledore to his office, where she was given a note from Dumbledore to his past self and a long list from her parents about what she could and couldn't do or say in the past (so as not to change the present). This list consisted of things like; _don't strangle Petter Pettigrew, don't date anyone, because you don't want people to not end up being born, persist Lily to go out with James (she told us she only gave him a chance because a girl called Ainor kept bothering her)_ and went on for about 10 meters.

Dumbledore reminded her what to do when she arrived in the past and when she was ready, gave her a timeturner that would take her back to the school days of her parents…

Ainor watched in amazement at the colors flashing past her. It was like watching a video rewind while trying to keep up with the story going backwards. It took a few minutes for the colors to stop whizzing past her and by that time she felt very dizzy. After taking a minute to recover, Ainor looked up at the walls and instantly recognized where she was. She was standing in Dumbledore's office, though it had a considerable amount less spider webs in the top corners of the room it looked the same as in her time except quite a few of Dumbledore's instruments were missing that Ainor figured he acquired later. Her thoughts were interrupted however, when the door to the headmaster's office opened, to show a considerably younger looking Dumbledore. This man seemed quite surprised to see a student in his office so early in the year, let alone a 17 year old girl he didn't know. Keeping himself composed he asked this strange visitor, "Who do I have the honour of meeting this horrible and stormy night?"

Ainor, remembering what the future Dumbledore told her simply replied, "Ainor, Professor, I'm a relative of some of the students here,"

"Ahh well pleased to make your acquaintance Miss….err…. Ainor, would you like me to bring your relatives up here to meet you?"

"No thank you sir, you see sir, my relatives are not aware that I exist" Ainor told him, repeating the words Dumbledore told her in her head, _don't tell me who you are, and don't tell me your last name, I don't find out who you're related to until the end of the year when I have your parents burst into my office and demand to know why I didn't inform them earlier._

"I do not believe I understand… Ainor, you have come to see your relatives who are not aware you exist?"

"Oh no sir I haven't come to see them, this letter should clear things up." Ainor handed Dumbledore the letter and watched as his eyes skimmed over the parchment. His expression went from confusion, to amazement to realization then strangely back to confusion as he tucked the letter in his robe.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss Ainor Lilly Brown, it says here that you are here because your old school expelled you when they found out that you were a werewolf, I believe that is correct?"

"Yes sir." Ainor was impressed with the future Dumbledore's excuse making. She now understood his expressions as he read the letter more clearly.

"I understand you would like to study here, is that correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Come with me to the great hall then, you will be sorted there."

As Ainor followed the professor to the great hall, she noticed Professor McGonagall (considerably younger mind you) leading the first years to the great hall. _It must be a few hours earlier then when I left, _she thought to herself. As they reached the great hall and Dumbledore pushed open the doors Ainor looked around to see the great hall looking exactly as she had left it, only filled with strangers as opposed to the familiar faces she had spent her hours of solitude observing.

Once the doors opened heads turned, expecting to see McGonagall and the faces, but stared in amazement at seeing a seventh year standing there with professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore simply walked the length of the hall and sitting at the staff table, Ainor standing where the first years gathered once they entered the hall. Professor McGonagall left the hall and re-entered the hall with the sorting hat. She placed it on a stool and it began to sing.

**_The power of the dark one has_**

**_Been growing steadily_**

**_The future of the wizard world_**

**_Is sitting here before me_**

**_Join hands Slytherins,_**

**_With Gryffindor the brave_**

**_With Ravenclaws_**

**_With Hufflepuffs_**

**_And hold them till your grave_**

**_The dark one is recruiting_**

**_But the good has help_**

**_With faith in the side of good_**

**_And trust with the students_**

**_here_**

**_We can all play a part_**

**_By holding our friends dear_**

**_In this time_**

**_Of confusion and greed_**

**_Listen to my words_**

**_Those you need to heed_**

With that the sorting hat finished to a rousing applause. There were whoops from the Gryffindor table (guess who) and Ainor thought she heard someone call out 'marry me professor!' coming from none other then one Sirius Black. The hall was loud with noise until Dumbledore stood and the hall fell silent.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts! Now I would like to remind everyone that the out of bounds areas are called that for a reason. I would also like to congratulate the head boy and girl this year, James Potter and Lily Evans!" There was a massive amount of laughter throughout the hall; it was common knowledge that Lily Evans hated James Potter's guts. But out of all of them Ainor laughed most at the look of pure disgust Lily shot James, knowing what they would become. Dumbledore stood once again and the hall fell silent.

"As I was saying, this year we also have a new student Miss Ainor, Lily-Brown. She will be transferring from a wizarding school in Australia into seventh year, please make her feel welcome along with the rest of the new students." At this the students in the hall clapped politely as Professor McGonagall stepped forward with the list of students names.

"When I call your name, place the sorting hat on your head and you be sorted, Miss Lily-Brown," Ainor walked up to the stool, put on the hat and sat down. She once again felt the hat talking in her head, like she had in first year.

Miss Lupin Black I see you have come to the past for hopes of fitting in. Let's see, a dark creature, that would suit Slytherin, but you have a good heart. Intelligent, suiting Ravenclaw but seeking excitement, you won't find that there. Daring and a prankster like your parents, better be…

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called across the hall. Ainor feeling relieved, put down the hat and ran down to join her housemates at the Gryffindor. Lily gestured for Ainor to sit next to her.

"Hi, I'm Lily! Welcome to Hogwarts," said Lily polite as always, "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask me! You look like a nice person and I think we should be able to rely on others!"

"Ummm… Thanks," Ainor wasn't used to her peers talking to her by choice. Everyone had stopped talking to her in fourth year, when they found out she was the daughter of a werewolf and an escaped prisoner, in fact the only time she'd been treated more hostile , was in fifth year, when they found out she was a werewolf herself.

Lily smiled kindly, even though the new girl seemed shy, she knew Ainor had a good heart. It seemed very few first years joined the ranks of Gryffindor that year. The war had people scared and bravery shone out like a beacon to the death eaters. There were luckily about the same amount of Slytherins as normal but the Hufflepuff table was certainly overcrowded. After Dumbledore had sat down from welcoming the new students, the tables filled with the greatest range of food imaginable. Ainor was careful to check the cutlery before she ate, to make sure it contained no silver. She was cautious to touch it until, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remus happily pick up his cutlery whilst chatting to Sirius and James.

Following her father's example, Ainor picked up her cutlery and began eating whilst being shown who everyone was by Lily. The night was an extremely enjoyable one and as everyone stood up to leave and Lily left to herd the first years up stairs, Ainor saw the people she most wanted to meet. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and (unfortunately) Peter Pettigrew where joining the congregation of students walking up the stairs, when, noticing her all alone, they started walking towards her.


	2. Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 2

As Sirius, Remus and Peter approached her, Ainor racked her brain for anything her parents told her about first meeting them. All she could think of was their advice to _not hold something against Peter that he hasn't even done yet._ Ainor, not remembering anything else, figured she'd have to fly this one solo. Her thoughts were interrupted however by a voice she recognized as her fathers.

"Did it hurt?" He asked flirtatiously. Ainor had heard that one WAY to many times before. The boys she used to go to school with used to mock her by 'flirting' with her, so she responded the only way she knew how.

"That terrible pick up line? Yes." Sirius looked shocked. This was the first time any girl (besides Lily Evans, but she didn't count) had rejecting one of his pick up lines like that. His opinion of the girl had risen greatly, she wasn't like the other girls in the year who would have giggled uncontrollably and flirted back, what she did was like what James or Remus would have done (actually James just probably would have laughed his head off if Sirius aked him, Remus was the one who would make a sarcastic comment. Not that he'd ever ask either of them, he might not be straight, but the whole school didn't need to know that.) He decided he wanted to befriend this girl, she had true marauder spirit. So he simply replied

"That hurts, that hurts right here" he said in mock seriousness his hand over his heart.

"I can tell." Once again sarcastically

"Just ignore him," said Remus cutting in before Sirius made some other stupid comment, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Remus"

"I'm Ainor" Sirius didn't like being ignored, he liked being the centre of attention. So he tried to bring the attention back on him.

"Moony, did you see how she just tossed me aside like that! And then you were sooo mean to me! They're so mean Peter you're my only friend!" Once again, Ainor and Remus ignored him, Peter tried to but it is sort of hard to ignore someone when they're grasping onto your neck, strangling you in the process. Ainor seemed to be the only one who noticed.

"Sirius stop it! You're strangling him!"

Everyone stopped, wondering how this girl knew Sirius' name. Ainor suddenly noticed her mistake and tried to correct it.

"Ummm… Lily showed me who everyone was during the feast" this seemed sufficient explanation for them. Then again just about anything would have been sufficient. Keen to avoid the subject, Ainor tried to distract them.

"Soooo, what's Hogwarts like?"

"It's great! You get to pull pranks on all the Slytherins, and sometimes there are Hogsmede weekends, where you get to go down to the village! And.." Sirius' great description of what Hogwarts is all about was cut short once again by Remus trying to at least keep the conversation at a vaguely normal level.

"Obviously classes are Padfoot's first priority."

"But of course Moony/Remus" Ainor and Sirius said at the exact same time before simultaneously bursting out laughing.

"So you're Moony" Ainor pointed at Remus "and Sirius is Padfoot, but what about Peter?"

"Petey here's Wormtail," Sirius replied "and James, our other friend, is Prongs."

"James… He's the one with the messy black hair, and the glasses right?"

"Yup!"

"You'll have to introduce me to him."

Peter looked around nervously, when they had first started talking; people had still been milling around, meeting up with friends before heading to bed. The hall was now very empty and with the candles burning low and the stormy sky above, it was enough to scare anyone. So he tried to bring this to attention of his comrades, who were still talking, completely oblivious to it all.

"Ummmm guys…. I don't know if you've noticed but everyone else has gone…"

The other three snapped out of their argument of whether school grades were important (While Sirius said flat out they weren't, Remus argued that they were, with Ainor in the middle saying that you needed balance) to stare at Wormtail and slowly look around the hall, to find that, yes it was indeed empty.

"Wow, deserted like this, the great hall is kinda creepy" Sirius shuddered.

"Yeah, lets go up to the common room" Remus agreed.

So with Sirius leading, the group started walking up the long path of winding staircases to the common room. It was all Ainor could do, to stop herself pointing out the dozens of secret passages on the way the way that would have lead them to the common room at least twice as quickly.

But, even taking the long route, they reached the fat lady portrait in record time. Once Remus spoke the password 'fairy lights' the fat lady opened to reveal the Gryffindor common room. Ainor had to pretend to gasp in amazement, like she hadn't seen the same room at least twice a day for the last 6 years.

"Pretty cool no?" Asked Sirius, a smirk playing on his features.

"Yeah, it's amazing."

"Sure is," Remus remembered the first time he'd come into the common room. His reaction had been almost exactly the same as Ainor's, Sirius had smirked at him too. "The girl's dormitory stairs are the ones on the right, the seventh years dorms are at the top."

"Thanks see you tomorrow" Ainor called while running up the dormitory stairs two at a time. Ainor didn't like to admit it, but being introduced to her parents, it was awkward. Ainor felt for some reason (probably the fact that she didn't actually know her in the future) that talking to Lily was much more relaxing and hoped that she was already in the dormitory.

~(-)~

Reaching the seventh year dorms, Ainor opened the door to reveal three of Sirius' fan girls brushing each other's hair whilst gossiping, sitting on the middle of the floor around which the beds were grouped..

Lily sat on her bed reading with a girl Lily had introduced as Alice (though Ainor knew her better as Neville's mother) sitting on the bed next to her's doing a cross word. Sensing that it was one of the few times that the fan girls were being quiet, Ainor sat on her bed, on the other side of lily's and pulled out her newest book 'Dark creatures the ministry conspiracy' which she had recently acquired from the 2nd hand bookstore. Turning to the front page and seeing all the names listed under references, Ainor was amazed at how many people had joined the fight against prejudice against werewolves and other dark creatures.

Lily looked up and smiled "Hi Ainor," She greeted "what are you reading?" Lily thought Ainor seemed extremely kind with a rebellious side. She reminded Lily of Remus only louder but that side of her felt like it was repressed, hidden from view and Lily wanted to find everything she could to get to know her better.

"Dark creatures the ministry conspiracy" Ainor explained "It's about the different theories as to why the ministry discriminates against dark creatures; I've heard it's really good."

"Sounds interesting," Lily chatted "I hadn't heard it was going to be published but then again I'm more into transfiguration books, I've got this great one on animagi, finding your inner animal?"

"Yeah I've heard of that. I never managed to find a copy though"

"I think they had it at Flourish and Blotts."

Ainor blushed "errrr….. Yeah, my family doesn't have much money so I buy all my books second hand"

Lily merely smiled "oh, sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, you can borrow my copy if you want." Lily searched through her trunk for a minute before pulling out a green book with the words 'finding your inner animal' blazing in gold on the front cover.

"Thanks," Ainor chirped. In truth the book probably would have been more useful to her back in fourth year when she was learning to become an animagus. She'd read that were-wolf transformations were easier if the witch or wizard was already in animal form, and, although it was just a rumour it did still make her transformations slightly more bearable.

"I met the marauders in the great hall."

"The marauders," Lily scoffed "those idiots are the biggest trouble makers Hogwarts has ever seen. I'm sorry I had to leave you alone with them but I had to show the first years up to their dorms."

"That's ok. They seemed really nice…. Despite the fact that Sirius was hitting on me….."

"Oh he always does that," Lily replied chuckling "he'll flirt with anything that wears a skirt, don't worry about him. Remus is pretty nice though. Potter's a jerk and Peter's….. Kind of weird"

"I think they're all pretty good guys… deep down"

Lily laughed "Maybe you're right, but either way, I think I'm going to hit the sack, see you in the morning."

"Night."

As Lily closed her curtains to get changed, Ainor reflected on how weird the past was. People actually talked to her, they'd look at her without disgust. It looked like a turn for the better; the future was looking up…..

~(-)~

Ainor awoke early the next morning, due to the charm she had placed on herself the night before. It was out of habit that she woke up early. She needed time to conceal all the scars, cuts and bruises long before she suspected anyone else would be up. After having a shower and getting ready, Ainor started walking to the great hall. She was running late, it was already 5:45!

Hogwarts actually started serving breakfast at 5:30 am, not that anyone would know as no one got up that early. Ainor was always there at least half an hour earlier than anyone else. The great hall was dark when she entered. The food was on the house tables but the candles had not yet been lit. Casting a simple lighting spell, Ainor watched the hall flood with light. The whole hall seemed to glow, the walls appearing to be warm to touch and by the way the tables were set, it looked like the feast had been prepared, just for her.

Only ten minutes after Ainor had sat down in the middle of the Gryffindor table and started spreading vegemite on her toast, Dumbledore entered. He seemed surprised to not be the first one in the hall, but Ainor was sure she imagined it as, a split second later he was just smiling fondly at her, a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"Good morning Miss Brown"

"Good morning professor"

"Up early I see"

"I always get up at this time professor."

"Well have a good day then Miss Brown"

"Thank you. You too professor"

Dumbledore continued on his way up to the staff table and Ainor turned back to her toast. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, and that Dumbledore was in on it.

~(-)~

Remus Lupin woke up at 6:00 as usual. It was one of the things he did to defy the wolf inside of him. By sleeping most of the time the moon was in the sky, it helped him to ignore the pull his wolf half felt towards it. Remus quickly showered and dressed, leaving the dorm room at ten past after activating a charm to wake up his friends. Entering the great hall, Remus saw that the Gryffindor table was practically deserted. There were only a few third years and Ainor present. Remus approached the table and sat opposite her.

"Good morning"

"Oh good morning Remus"

"What have you got there?" Remus saw Ainors eyes scanning a piece of paper.

Ainor smiled "Proffessor Dumbledore gave me my time table already; I have muggle studies first up."

"Sirius, James and I are doing that as well, we must be in your class."

~(-)~

When Lily entered the hall at 6:20, she spotted Ainor and Remus talking in the middle of the Gryffindor table. She decided to go join them. They greeted her, before asking her on her opinion as to whom the next DADA professor would be.

By the time the rest of the Marauders entered the hall at 7:45 (classes started at 8:30) the great hall as pretty much full. They were lucky that Lily, Remus and Ainor had saved them seats. Just as they sat down, Dumbledore stood up.

"Good morning students. I hope your first night back was enjoyable. I know it is unusual for me to make morning announcements, but last night I found a new addition to our teaching staff. May I present or new DADA professor."

As the doors opened and the teacher walked up to the staff table Ainor was shocked.

What was **HE **doing there?


	3. The DADA Professor and Muggle Pianos

As he headed up to the staff table, Ainor's mind whirled. Why hadn't Dumbledore told her that she knew the Defense against the Dark arts professor? She was so confused. It was all she could do to blurt out 'HARRY?'

Harry turned to her his eyes holding just as much surprise. 'Ainor?' He asked 'What are you doing here?'

'What do mean what am I doing here, what are YOU doing here?'

It took a second but Harry's eyes showed realization.

'So this is where you disappeared to' was all he said before continuing up to the staff table.

'Please welcome Professor Porter' Instructed Dumbledore.

There was a round of applause among the students. No one knew anything about this professor, so they clapped politely. Ainor now took a moment to observe this Harry. He looked older, and it was obvious this Harry wasn't from her time at all. His eyes weren't as bright as they once were, and it was clear he had a hard life. Ainor figured that Voldemort must be gone for Harry to be time traveling, but by the looks of it, the cost was great.

The Sirius' fan club girls that Ainor shared a dorm room with sighed dreamily. Ainor was confused. She guessed with his hair grown down to his shoulders, pulled into a low ponytail, and his emerald eye that had not changed, he must be attractive, but Ainor thought of Harry as her cousin and it was still sort of weird.

Lily noticed Ainor's recognition of the mysterious DADA professor.

'You know him?'

'Errr yeah… he' Ainor looked for an excuse 'Went to my old school'

"In Australia right?'

'What are you tal- I mean how did you know?' Ainor corrected herself

'Dumbledore told us at the feast remember?'

'What about your accent?' Sirius decided to join the conversation.

'What ABOUT my accent?" Ainor contradicted.

'Err…. Nothing?' Sirius backed down. James took this opportunity to smirk at him.

Remus smiled at Ainor, back in first year when he still had a thick accent, he sometimes used to be teased. It felt good to see someone defend their country. Ainor smiled back. Sirius wasn't sure what it was, but he suddenly wanted to bash the new girl's head against a wall.

'Remie's foreign too, he's from France' Sirius interrupted.

'Remie?' Ainor felt like laughing out loud.

'Sirius seems to think it's affectionate to add –ie to everyone's names' Remus answered this time.

'Yup, isn't that right Jamie?' Sirius was clueless.

'Sure thing Sirie' James mocked.

'Hey you can speak French right?' Ainor suddenly asked. Everyone looked at Remus.

'…. Sure'

'Oh! Say something in French Remie!' Sirius seemed excited.

Remus sighed. He turned to Sirius a smile planted on his face. 'Pourquoi vous appelez-vous moi cela ? Je déteste ce nom. Vous êtes un perdant. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils vous laissent dans cette école. Vous êtes la personne stupidest que je rencontrais jamais …...' he said (Why do you call me that? I hate that name. You are a loser. I can not believe they let you in this school. You are the stupidest person I have ever met…) A smile still on his face as though he was merely discussing the weather.

As Remus continued to insult Sirius in French, Ainor, without looking up from her breakfast, simply stated' you called him a poor excuse for a monkey twice.'

Everyone looked from Ainor to Remus, Sirius raised an eyebrow Remus blushed.

'You speak French?'

'Yup!'

Before anyone else had a chance to question it further, McGonagall came to hand out time tables, before hurrying them off to class.

Muggle studies was a subject which James, Remus, Sirius (James had convinced him to take it) Peter, Lily and Ainor took. The muggle studies professor had a firm belief that when it came to muggle life, you should just learn from your mistakes, and so put them in pairs and asked them to work a television, cook something on a stove and discover the wonders of a muggle piano (wizarding pianos were enchanted to play themselves with an instruction from the wizard).

Ainor, being paired with Lily as she was new and Lily was the classes' best student, finished their work pretty quickly. While Lily fiddled with the television (Remus had never had much money when Ainor was still small, so they never bought one, even though they basically lived like muggles) Ainor cooked a somewhat burnt, yet still passable bowl of porridge on the stove. They had finished in fifteen minutes. The lesson went for an hour.

Sirius and James however, were not going as well. It had taken them both ten minutes (and about five minor electrocutions) to turn on the TV and they were now trying to work the channels. The forgotten pancakes on the stove were going up in smoke. They had not noticed. Then their saviour Lily walked into their bay took the pancakes off the stove and started making new ones, while explaining how to set channels on the TV.

Ainor was left alone. Remus and Peter had not yet finished, but by the looks of it didn't need any help. Besides what could she do? She had barely scraped an A in her OWL (she couldn't use anything electronic as she had never encountered them before. The test was to work a CD player.)

Her gaze fell on the piano. She walked over to it and sat down. This was her strong point. There was always an abundance of instruments at the Lupin-Black household. Before she attended Hogwarts she had learnt the piano and violin from her father. Then once at school, she had taught herself every instrument she could lay her hands on. She might not have gotten the worlds greatest OWL results, but music was a subject she had proudly received an O in.

Even as she was thinking her fingers had started moving on their own, playing her favourite song 'Listen to your heart' by DHT. It was a fairly simple piece, but not the way Ainor played it. She had modified it herself adding harmonies and back up chords making a full yet still beautiful sound. By the time she was being stared at by quite a few members in the class. Sirius broke the silence

'I say Miss Brown' he said sarcastically 'could you play a song that is slower and even more girly than that one?'

'Then what should I play Mr. Black? I am always open for requests' Ainor didn't miss a beat.

'How about a rock song?'

'On the piano?' Remus asked, many people nodded in agreement.

'True I guess' Sirius continued 'I mean after all pianos can't play anything with a beat can they'

'Which song Black?'

Everyone looked at Ainor stunned. Sirius was silent

"I said, what song Black, or are you deaf along with dumb?'

'Fine then how about, how far we've come by matchbox twenty?'

'Really Black, I thought after all that talk you'd at least give me somewhat of a challenge.'

By now the whole class was watching them. You didn't back talk Sirius Black. He could and would always have the last say, making you a laughing stock. Only his friends dared.

Ainor started moving the base hand tapping out the drum at the start, her treble clef hand playing the guitar. It started slowly, what everyone had expected, sure it was good but it wasn't rock. It was when she hit the chorus that Sirius' smirk was wiped off his face. Her hands were moving so fast, the beats each being hit strongly, she was singing along. There was only one word to describe it, rock. After another three and a half minutes of rubbing it Sirius' face, Ainor finished. Everyone was speechless. The bell interrupted the silence.

Out in the hallway, the marauders and Ainor started walking towards their next class, Transfiguration. James interrupted the silence.

'So err…. How did you learn to play like that?'

'My father taught me. He was a whiz at piano.'

'So are you, by the looks of it' Peter pointed out. Everyone looked at him. He blushed. 'Well… You know how I do music and stuff? Well professor Monach was teaching us to play piano and …it was really hard!'

'So you do music?' Ainor asked.

'Yeah…' Peter looked embarrassed. He was used to people teasing him because it was a _muggle _subject.

'Awesome! I was worried I might not know anyone in my class. Lucky eh?'

'You do music too?'

'Yeah… Just about the only subject I'm any good at. Well I'm okay at some other stuff but that's only because I was tutored. But then again whenever anyone teased me about it I just asked them if that meant they wanted to tutor in 8th grade Oboe playing. That shut em up.'

'You play the Oboe?'

'No, not really, never had one at my old school unfortunately, but no one else ever seemed to know what one was, let alone that I wouldn't have been able to learn it.' She grinned at them, concluding the conversation as the four Marauders decided that the new girl had a screw loose.

Several introductions and a five minute argument about who had the best hair later (between Sirius and James. Sirius won) the group arrived at Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall had already started teaching. She looked over as the door opened.

"Well nice for you boys to finally join us. I'd expect this from you boys, but making Miss Brown late on her first day too, I'm ashamed."

Before any of the Marauders could mumble an apology and sit down, Ainor cut in.

"Sorry professor, it was my fault see, I got lost and these fine young gentlemen (the whole class snickered) had to come look for me." Professor McGonagall was speechless, so were the Marauders. They hadn't thought the new girl would cover for them on her first day.

"Very well then, Sit down, and don't let it happen again." Professor McGonagall went back to teaching.

Filling up the back the back row of seats, the Marauders whispered 'thanks' to Ainor before starting to pay attention (in Remus' case) or passing notes under the table. Ainor took out her quill and started jotting down notes. It felt great to finally have friends…


	4. Patronuses

The rest of transfiguration passed without incident. James and Sirius got caught passing notes and received a detention, but that happened almost everyday so it was nothing out of the ordinary for them.

The gang (aka the marauders, Lily and Ainor) was in the great hall eating lunch. The marauders were laughing at a joke at Snivellrus' expense, while Ainor sat with Lily and Alice further down the table.

'We have DADA next' commented Alice, 'wonder what the new professor will be like.'

'You know him Ainor' Lily said, 'how good do you think he'll be'

'Oh I have no doubt he'll be a good teacher, everyone'll love him too, he just has a way with people like that.'

'You seem to know him really well' Alice pointed out.

'Well sure I do, he's my cousin after all.'

There was silence; Lily looked from Ainor to Harry, then back to Ainor. 'Pardon me if I say I can't see the family resemblance'

'Oh not by blood, our parents were really good friends, so even though we're not related by blood, it's pretty much the same thing.'

'ahhhhhhhhhhh' now they understood. Silence stretched between the three, as they finished off their lunch.

'We should probably get going' Lily said 'leave a good first impression and all.'

'Ok', Ainor agreed ' I'll just go tell the marauders to get their buts moving, Harry is a nice guy, but I wouldn't put it past him to extract his revenge on them if they were late, plus this way, I can mess with their heads.' Ainor wandered off.

'She seems to already be pretty good friends with them.' Alice commented.

'Yeah, its weird normally they're a pretty closed off bunch,' commented Lily 'but they seemed to open up to her right away, its sort of strange.'

'Oh well its not our place, we better get going.' And with that, Alice and Lily headed off to class.

Over at the marauders seats though, nobody seemed to be moving. No matter what Ainor said, it didn't seem to motivate Sirius and James to go to class. Ainor gave it one last try.

'Fine I guess I'll see you guys there. I can't be late, I'm still waiting to see if he performs illegal spells in class again, like that crazy teacher we had in fifth year.'

That got Sirius moving. 'Illegal spells you say, think we could use em on snivy?'

'If you want a life time sentence in Azkaban then go ahead.'

'Spoil all my fun, come on guys, we don't want to miss the action.'

And with that the Marauders and Ainor headed off to class.

~(-)~

By the time Harry walked into his seventh year class, they were all talking excitedly; the rumour had already spread about the illegal spells.

'Settle down class,' he said 'now, I know you are all excited about my supposed lesson of performing illegal spells that some student spread around, not mentioning any names (he glared at Ainor, Ainor smiled back) but I'm afraid we're not doing the unforgivables till next term, so today we will be starting on our fist unit on patronusses. Since this is a double lesson the first half will be theory and the second half will be a practical to test out your skills.' Ainor rolled her eyes and stopped paying attention; they did all this in DA last year (Dumbledore felt it would be a good idea to keep it running even after Umbridge had left.)

After spending the first half of the lesson pretending to listen but really drawing her animagus form in the corner of her parchment, Harry let the class have free rein to test out what they'd learnt. Ainor continued sitting in the corner completely zoned out. Harry interrupted her.

'Well Miss Brown, would you care to participate with the rest of the class, or do you feel daydreaming will get you just as far?'

'Yes, sorry professor. So… what do we do if can already produce a patronus?'

'Practice' was Harry's simple reply before he walked off.

'Fine' Ainor muttered as she walked over to a corner and sat down. She didn't want to look suspicious, already being able to perform the spell, so she tried to remain out of sight. Ainor searched her mind for her memory. Unlike Harry, her memory wasn't all that happy, in fact, in anything else it probably would be sad, but it was effective at forming a patronus.

~(-)~

_She remembered the day, it was after the Potters had died and Harry had been taken to the Dursley's. It was the day her father Sirius Black was to be taken for his lifetime sentence in Azkaban. The strange thing was that this was the day that she had found was supposedly one of the happiest memories in her life so far. It wasn't because she was happy Sirius was getting his justice, in fact she knew he was innocent. The truth was, she had followed Sirius the night they had switched secret keepers. She had seen the spell change; she was a witness to Sirius' innocence. But she hadn't said anything, because she didn't think anyone would listen, and even though it was quite likely her speaking out wouldn't have changed it, she still had to live with the guilt from it every single day. And there she was, a two year old standing there holding the hand of her father Remus Lupin, whom she had dragged along to see Sirius Black get taken to Azkaban. No one else was there. This was the area for friends and family, people who cried because he was locked up instead of rejoicing. The guilt that she hadn't said anything was welling inside even then, and when two dementers dragged her father, head down admitting defeat into the prison, it exploded. She couldn't help crying out 'Stop! HE'S INNOCENT!' This definitely caught Sirius Black's attention and he looked up, his face leaving no doubt he was innocent. It was the look of a broken man, but one who had resigned to his fate no matter how unjust. But no one else was there and Remus had looked away. No one else saw. And no one else heard him whisper, the words barely audible 'thank you,' before he was dragged into the icy prison._

~(-)~

The realness of the memory hit her. She was no longer in the classroom surrounded by other students; she was two and had only just lost her father. The tears started to well up in her eyes and silently roll down her cheeks just like on that day. Even though she had not spoken the spell, the intensity of the thought was enough to bring out her patronus. It sat there, head in her lap, whining in sympathy trying to comfort her.

Still almost lost in thought, Ainor started stroking the puppy's head. Her patronus was the same as her animagus form, a puppy that was half dog, half wolf, the puppy like qualities with certain wolf traits such as the ears and look of wisdom in its eyes. She wasn't sure why her patronus form was still a puppy, her animagus form was now a bit bigger, not tiny but not fully grown either, but her patronus had never changed. Inside she was still like a child. She ruffled the dog's fur. It reminded Ainor of her wolf inside, only in physical form. She'd always imagined the wolf as part dog as well, probably because of her parentage, just like how Harry's patronus was a deer, like his father's.

'Speak of the devil' Ainor thought as Harry walked over and knelt down.

'Hey', Harry said 'you okay? You always get a bit down in the dumps when you let out your patronus form.'

'Nah I'm fine. It's just the memory.'

'Isn't the whole point of the point of the patronus to use a _happy_ memory?' Harry asked

'My memory is happy, just more bittersweet than most.'

'Well, if you say so. What are you doing over here anyway?'

'Well I figured it might be a bit suspicious if I'm the only one who can cast a patronus,' Ainor replied.

"I guess that's true' Harry laughed, 'Lily's looking for you though.' And with that Harry left to try and help some of the struggling students. Ainor stood up too and almost immediately, Lily walked over. A look of concern lashed across her face when she saw Ainor.

'Are you ok?' She asked 'You look a bit shaken.'

'Nah I'm fine,' said Ainor smiling 'I guess this exercise is bringing back some sad memories.'

'Ok, if you're sure,' Lily still didn't look very convinced. 'How are you going with you're patronus? This is pretty hard. I can't find the right memory.'

'Need some help?' Ainor asked. Lily nodded and they spent the rest of the lesson discussing different memories that Lily could use for her patronus. When the bell went and the class started filing out, Harry called out to Ainor for her to wait behind.

~(-)~

'Yes Harry?' She asked when the last student had filled out.

'I just wanted to let you know,' Harry checked to see that no one was listening then shut the door before continuing 'that I talked to Dumbledore about the full moon. He told me to tell you that on the full moon you will go to bed early because you are feeling sick then sneak to my office. I will be waiting here with the wolfs bane and I've prepared a room for your transformation. Even if something goes terribly wrong, there will only be the two of us here and I have my animagus form as a last resort.'

'You're an animagus?' Ainor asked 'since when?'

'I became one later, after your time.'

'Ok. Well I better get going, I have music next, see you latter Harry.'

''Bye Ainor' Harry said before shutting the door behind her.

~(-)~

The music teacher professor Origan was not very impressed that Ainor was late on her first day. She used the same excuse, that she got lost and after answering a question on diminished chords, he let her take a seat next to Peter without further questions.

Mr. Monach then went to stand out the front.

'Welcome back everyone, and welcome for the first time Miss Brown. This year I will you be preaparing you for your NEWTS and for Music, you will need to compose a piece for at least 3 instruments.' The class groaned, lots of people had probably only taken music because they thought it would be a bludge. Even Peter looked a bit daunted, but Ainor gave him a reassuring smile and he seemed to relax a bit.

'Since this is quite a big project I will give you a smaller project first' more groans which were ignored 'this piece only has to be for 2 instruments although you can include more if you wish. I'll be giving you tips and advice to help you for your final piece. You may begin.'

Everyone in the class tried to rush to one of the 5 pianos (there were ten people in the class) except Ainor, who headed over to the violins, picked one up and started tuning it. Peter, who had been unsuccessful at getting a piano, came over.

'You can play the violin too?'

'yup! It was the first instrument I ever learned'

'I thought piano was the first…' Peter tried to remember what she had told him.

'Nah that was the second.'

'So how many instruments do you know?'

'well…' there was silence for a moment ' I know piano and violin from my father, then at school I briefly learnt saxophone, Harry taught me recorder, Hermione showed me guitar, then I learnt cello, viola and double bass which are all pretty similar to violin, but fun in their own way, and I tried drums at one point, just as a bit of fun. I think that's pretty much it, unless I forgot something,'

Peter's mouth was hanging open.

'Come on. It's not that many. Anyway we should get started on our assignments.'

'Yeah I guess,'

Peter went over and got a guitar and started tuning that as well. As the worked and wrote down their compositions Ainor noticed that Peter was actually pretty good at music. He needed a bit of help with some of the harder harmonization but he did write a very good piece in the end.

~(-)~

The pieces were due in a week, very short notice, so Ainor and Peter returned after dinner to work with the pianos. They dragged the Marauders along and as Remus tried to explain to Sirius and James why you would actually be bothered to write a piece of music, Ainor and Peter worked. It was really fun, much more so than when Ainor used to come down to these rooms just about every night to practice alone. They did get quite a bit done though and Remus even helped her with one of the violin harmonies (they spent half an hour trying to work out what was wrong, it turned out that Sirius had tried to play it and sent it way out of tune).

~(-)~They re-entered the Gryffindor common room, tired but happy. The marauders went up to their dorm, while Ainor went sit with Lily in front of the fire.

'Hey.'

'Where were you? I was looking for you, I thought you might have gotten lost or something.'

'Don't worry mother,' Ainor joked 'I was just at the music room, doing my assignment. And don't worry, I didn't get lost cause I dragged the Marauder's along.'

'You seem to be hanging out with them a lot.'

'Don't worry Lily I still love you, as does James'

'Who told about that boy's brain disorder?'

'It was kind of hard to miss, him proclaiming his love for you all day and everything,'

'I guess…..'

'Anyway, you should come along next time,' Ainor urged 'I know you don't like them and everything but they're my friends and good guys, deep down'

Lily laughed 'fine I guess I'll come. Remus at least I've always gotten along with. You two are very similar you know, so much so that it's kind of weird.'

'You're crazy Lily' Ainor laughed but it sounded too nervous for her liking 'by the way I promised you to keep helping you with your patronus, do you still want it?'

They spent the next little while discussing it, before heading up to the dorm. The past was great, and Ainor couldn't wait to keep getting to know her new friends.


	5. Guess Who's back

The next morning, Ainor, waking up early as usual, but decided to wait for Lily to come down so they could head off to breakfast together. Whilst waiting for Lily in the common room, she spotted a poster on the notice board. It read:

Graduation Ball for seventh year, planning committee wanted; speak to professor Dumbledore with any inquires/ ideas.

That was weird. Ainor had never heard of the graduation ball. Sure the seventh years did have a party at the end of the year, but it didn't have an official name (most people called the battle of the bands, because that's what it was) but this sounded totally different. More like the Yule ball then a fun way to relax after exams. It was his time that Lily decided to come down, when Ainor was staring intently at the poster. Not really intently, Ainor had just zoned out. The full moon was the next day and she was having trouble concentrating, but compared to some others, she had it easy, she felt sorry for Remus, he always was more affected than she was.

'Hey!'

"Oh! Hi Lily! Sorry I was just looking at this poster and sort of zoned out.'

Lily smiled 'Its ok! Hey cool the balls on again this year! I can't believe that it's our turn to attend, that we're leaving at the end of the year.'

On the way down to breakfast, Lily explained the ball to Ainor. It was pretty similar to the Yule ball actually except that only seventh years attended. Each year they had a theme, and a committee who organized the whole thing.

"Hasn't anyone thought of making it a little less formal?" Anior asked, wondering how it would change so much before she attended Hogwarts.

"Not really," Lily replied "I guess it could be a bit less formal, but no ones ever suggested it to the committee that they change it."

At this point the Marauders arrived minus one Remus Lupin.

"Where's Remus?" Ainor asked, well of course she knew he was resting before the full moon but she couldn't let the others know that. She probably should be resting too, but she never felt that bad before the full moon, and the only noticeable difference was that she fell asleep in class a lot.

"He's sick," James answered "Just a stomach bug, he should be fine in a day or so" The Marauders must have already come up with an excuse Ainor thought; it was good that Remus had such good friends.

The topic was dropped for the rest of breakfast and wasn't brought up again until potions when Ainor thought to ask who would take notes for Remus (and therefore the rest of the marauders)

"Padfoot does it," James replied "he's actually quite good at writing notes, its just he doesn't like to."

"In other words, he's the only one out of you four, apart from Remus who has legible handwriting."

James grinned "yeah basically."

Professor Slughorn was very welcoming to Ainor; he was a very nice man and treated Ainor better than Snape ever had. Since Remus was away, James paired with Sirius, Ainor with Peter and Lily with Alice. After they were told to start, Ainor just stared at the board blankly.

"Please tell me you know what we're supposed to do." Ainor turned to Peter. The look on Peter's face was all she needed to know the answer. Ainor sighed "oh well, hopefully Professor Slughorn had more than the sense to give us a really difficult potion for the first lesson."

Ainor was wrong. The potion assigned was VERY difficult. It was more complex than anything Snape had made his sixth year class do (which was saying something). As they struggled through the potion, Ainor's body decided at a crucial point that preparing itself for the monthly transformation was too much to bear, and Ainor fell asleep while shredding the boomslang skin. She was awoken about 30 seconds later by a huge BOOM that was their potion exploding. The entire classroom was covered in the orange gloop that was in their cauldron as opposed to the shimmering blue liquid in most of the others. Luckily for them, James and Sirius were having just as much trouble and before Professor Slughorn could come over to yell at them their potion exploded. Covering the entire classroom in green gloop. James and Sirius looked over at them and simultaneously all four of them burst out laughing.

Professor Slughorn couldn't contain himself. "You four Detention! I would expect this from you three but dragging Ainor into this while she is still new here, I am ashamed. Report to my office at seven Toni- tomorrow" he corrected remembering what Dumbledore had told him the night before about the new girl.

Ainor sighed already a detention on her second day, oh well at least the marauders would be there to keep her company.

After cleaning up all the green and orange gloop, Ainor and the marauders headed off to their second class, Charms. A very young but just as happy Professor Flitwick (sp?) ushered them into the classroom before starting the lesson.

It started off with a short lecture involving how the Newts at the end of the year were fast approaching and how they should start preparing now, as many of the charms taught this year were very complex and would need extra attention outside of class to be mastered.

Then for the next hour, the class did revision on what they should already know, to see what level everyone was at. The class was in an uproar as the whole class practiced summoning, cleaning, unlocking and protection charms in turn. Despite the fact that everyone should have been able to perform these charms easily, it took most of the lesson for Professor Flitwick to quickly demonstrate how to do each charm and then help any student with problems. By halfway through the lesson, James and Sirius were sword fighting with rulers while Peter watched. Ainor didn't even want to know how they got rulers or how they even knew what rulers were, seeing as they were both purebloods. But somehow they had both acquired rulers and were now putting on a show including random exclamations such as 'Give up Black! You can never win!' and 'Never! You shall cower beneath my blade Potter!' It was a miracle that with all the noise they were making that they hadn't received a detention each and twenty points from Gryffindor. But that was Professor Flitwick for you.

Ainor didn't even try to stop them, but used the time to sleep off the exhaustion of the coming transformation so that she could spend the rest of the day without randomly falling asleep in class and causing another accident like in potions. It was uncharacteristic of her not to pay attention even in revision, but she wasn't so bad at charms that she needed any help with the spells and at the moment, the sleep was probably better for her, seeing as it would mean she could pay attention when they were actually learning something.

The class finished just as Professor Flitwick had started talking about what they were actually going to study in charms that year, and all the students left for lunch. James and Sirius concluded their sword fight in a draw, packed their rulers away and with Ainor and Peter, headed for the great hall.

Lunch was a quiet affair, except for the fact that Ainor had a strange craving for meat, either raw or otherwise. So the marauders and Lily stared at her strangely as she ate chicken, steak, ham, lamb and every other type of meat that was on the table, and nothing else. When Lily decided to ask about it, Ainor merely laughed and said she was on the 'protein diet.' Lily laughed at this too and they went back to normal conversation, ignoring the strange and confused looks from the guys.

Another strange thing about that lunch time was that Lily was sitting with the marauders (well technically she was sitting with Ainor who was sitting with the marauders) and as of yet they hadn't tried to kill each other. James hadn't even tried to ask Lily out.

After lunch they had another lesson with Professor Porter. They were still practicing the patronuses that they'd started during the previous lesson. Ainor worked with Lily that lesson, and about halfway through she'd produced a doe patronus. They then spent the rest of the lesson talking.

'So what's your patronus?' Lily asked.

'A dog. A puppy I guess.'

'That sounds so cute!' Lily exclaimed 'you'll have to sow me sometime.'

'Maybe next time if that's ok' Ainor replied 'I don't feel the best right now.'

'Really are you ok? Do you want to see Madam Pomphry?'

'Oh no. It's not anything like that. I just feel tired a little washed out.'

'Ok if you're sure,' Lily didn't sound convinced.

'Nah I'm ok. A good nights rest and I'll be as good as gold.'

As Ainor went back to daydreaming, and Lily returned to practicing her newly found patronus, Harry called them all over.

'Ok. Next lesson will be our last lesson practicing producing patronuses,' he said, 'now, who can produce a patronus?'

About a third of the class raised their hands, including Lily, Ainor and the marauders.

'Everyone who can will demonstrate their patronus at the beginning of next lesson.' He instructed, 'and the class will asses the strength of each patronus and how effective it would be in a dementor attack. Your homework is to make sure you are competent in knowing how to recognize all these things, as well as being able to make a patronus, by next lesson. Class dismissed.'

Outside the classroom, Ainor and Peter bid goodbye to James Sirius and Lily who were going to divination (James and Sirius) or Ancient runes (Lily) and headed to music. Since their assignment was due soon, Mr. Origan let them get straight into writing their pieces. This time Ainor got a piano to work on the bass line of her song, while Peter sat nearby with his guitar. Since their songs had to be at least a minute long when played, everyone was trying to work quickly and Ainor soon got kicked off the piano by another student. She too picked up a guitar and went and sat with Peter.

'How's it going?' She asked.

'Oh. Ok I think. I was going to do this part on piano but I don't think it sounds right. What do you think?'

'Umm… How about...'

And with that Ainor and Peter went into a long conversation about tonality, musical quality and transposing. And through it all, Ainor couldn't even begin to fathom why Peter had ever turned to voldemort. He was such a nice boy, and she couldn't even begin to see any evil motives there. In the past she'd always half blamed Lily and the other marauders for trusting Peter and making him their secret keeper. But looking at him now, he wasn't suspicious at all. Even though Ainor knew what he'd become she couldn't see anything. What was it? What pushed Peter to the edge? What made him choose dark over light? Ainor had no idea, but she was going to find out, and when she did, she'd do her best to put a stop to it.

'Hey Ainor you ok?' Peter asked.

Ainor smiled 'I'm fine. This is fun isn't it?'

'Yeah.' Peter agreed. 'I didn't used to like music much, but since you came, its one of my favourite subjects.'

'Awww… thanks Pete. I think doing music with you is great too.'

Peter smiled and Ainor couldn't help smiling back. There was something about him that was so innocent and easy to get along with. She wondered what changed that.

Since music was the last class of the day, most of the students hurried down to dinner, but Ainor took her time packing up glad that it was the class of the day and that after her transformation she could finally sleep. But first she had dinner which she wasn't looking forward to, but as she walked out of class and found Peter waiting for her she couldn't help but smile.

'Thanks for waiting.'

'It's ok. Lets go I'm starved.'

Ainor laughed as they started walking down to dinner. He was so innocent.

Dinner though was a different matter. Feeling like nothing but a raw bloody steak to eat and seeming to find nothing but vegetables made her feel sick in the stomach. So much so that she told Lily she was feeling washed out, like in defense and that she'd probably go up to bed early tonight.

Lily looked worried, but nodded and Ainor slipped out of the great hall trying to attract as little attention as possible.

Once in the dorms, Ainor closed the curtains around her bed, before casting a complex locking charm on them. She couldn't afford anyone unlocking them and finding an empty bed. She then grabbed her wand and a book and left Gryffindor tower. She needed to get to Harry's office before dinner ended and people started walking through the corridors back to their common rooms.

Once she got to Harry's office she sat down and read her book while waiting for Harry to come with the wolfsbane so the transformation would be bearable. Speaking of Harry where was he? Dinner finished at least half an hour ago, what was keeping him? The moon would be rising soon, why was he cutting it so close? As if on cue Harry burst into the room.

"AINOR!' He shouted. And then….**Pain…..**


	6. Transformations and Boggarts

The blood in her veins turned to liquid fire and her throat felt as if she'd been screaming for hours. She fell to the floor convulsing, feeling every bone in her body break and reform to build something not human. Her spine elongated an impossible amount and became her tail and her ears moved the painstaking 15 cm to the top of her head. The wolfsbane which would normally make the wolf a lot more controlled and the lot less painful was gone. And the wolf was forcibly taking control of her mind, her human side uselessly fighting back. Every second Ainor only wanted to die; just so the pain would end. It was the first time in years she'd transformed without wolfsbane, which made her unprepared for the pain. The last thing she saw was Harry transforming into his animagus form before the wolf took control.

It was almost 7:00 in the morning before the first rays of sun entered the room and returned her to her old battered body. It was 7:15 when Harry rushed into the hospital wing with her limp body in his arms and placed her in a bed next to the equally unconscious Remus Lupin. It was 7:16 when she started getting treatment.

**~(-)~**

Ainor blinked awake and instantly wished she was still unconscious. The pain hit her like a ton of bricks, from all the broken bones, bruises and gashes the transformation had put her through. She glanced over to the bed next to her, where Remus Lupin was staring at her quizzically.

'What happened to you?' He asked

'Ummm…' Ainor said trying to find an excuse 'I can't really remember, I was at detention maybe, in the forbidden forest, maybe something attacked me..'

The look of pure horror on Remus' face was enough to make her change her story. 'No wait… I felt sick, so I left dinner early and I was walking up to Gryffindor tower, and I tripped. I must have bumped my head or something' she put on a confused look for effect.

'What about the detention?'

'I dunno, maybe its cause I got detention yesterday. One of those things where the mind substitutes a false fact to try and explain something it doesn't understand. Anyway are you ok? Sirius said you weren't feeling too good yesterday.'

'Yeah, it's just a stomach bug. I feel fine, but Madam Pomphery won't let me go back to class yet, as I'm at my most contagious phase.'

Ainor laughed 'Yeah, hopefully I'll be able to go back to class today, I mean I feel ok. And I don't want to miss anything.'

Remus smiled 'glad to know you're not another James or Sirius, I have enough trouble putting up with two.'

Ainor smiled back and they spent the morning talking about random stuff, classes and more random stuff, until lunch time when the rest of the Marauders arrived to visit Remus. They looked both worried and relieved to find Ainor there.

'Ainor, what are you doing here?'

'Well from what I remember, I fell down a flight of stairs' Ainor smiled.

'Are you ok?' Peter asked sounding worried. James and Sirius looked concerned.

'Yeah I'm fine. Madam Pomphery patched me up. She said I should be fine to go to afternoon classes. By the way have you seen Lily?'

'She's in the great hall,' said James 'she's worried about you. None of us knew where you were. She stayed in the great hall because that's where she'd find out where you were if anyone knew.'

'Thanks James. I should probably go though guys, I have to grab my stuff. Get well Remus!'

Ignoring Sirius' comment about not falling down any more stairs, Ainor quickly changed in the dormitories, grabbed her books and hurried down to the great hall for the end of lunch. She still felt pretty bad and it hurt to move, talk and breathe. But she couldn't afford to stay in the hospital wing any longer, lest it get suspicious. When she entered the great hall, she was promptly attacked by a blur with red hair. Namely, Lily.

'Where have you been?' She questioned, sounding almost hysterical. 'Do you have any idea how worried I was? To find an empty bed? And no one knew where you were. Not even Professor Porter and he's known you the longest. I was so scared.'

'Lily I'm fine,' Ainor interrupted 'I fell down the stairs when I was walking up to Gryffindor tower, but Madam Pomphery patched me up and now I'm fine. I saw Remus in the hospital wing, he says hi.'

'Oh poor Remus,' Lily looked sympathetic 'he shouldn't have to go through that…' she said quietly.

'What did you say?'

'Oh nothing,' Lily replied startled, 'come on, we'll be late for class.'

It was muggle studies again after lunch; although this lesson was theory. They were learning about the muggle schooling system and Ainor was extremely glad that the class required little movement except for taking notes, which was at least only painful for her arm and hand. She was contemplating just resting then when there was a knock on the door. It was Harry.

'Sorry to interrupt, but the headmaster wants to see Ainor.'

'Very well Miss Brown, you are excused.'

Ainor quickly left the room, avoiding the confused looks from her classmates and closed the door.

'So Harry, what does the headmaster want to see me about?'

Ainor knew that it was the most pointless question she'd asked all day, it was obvious that Dumbledore wanted to talk to her about her recent transformation.

Harry didn't answer the question, instead he said 'Ainor I'm sorry. I should have been there earlier, Lily cornered me and I couldn't shake her off. She was really worried about you. I'm sorry.'

'It's fine Harry, it wasn't your fault. These things happen. It couldn't be helped, not unless you told Lily, you did the best thing.'

'Don't worry' she said after a few minutes when Harry still looked doubtful. He smiled at her.

'You're so much like Remus,' he said ' I stuff up and hurt you, and you just keep smiling and assure me that everything will be alright. I don't think I could forgive you if our roles were switched.' His eyes were glazed, and Ainor knew that he was thinking about _that time._

In Ainor's fourth (and Harry's third) year, when Sirius had been on the run from Azkaban, was when Ainor's classmates really started abusing her. Before they mainly ignored her, occasionally making fun of her second hand robes and scarred arms and legs. It had never before gone past verbal, but in fourth year it had taken a whole new level. The taunts became worse than ever and occasionally she'd be hexed or publically humiliated because of her father. Harry, after finding out who Sirius was, had started ignoring her and had stopped trying to prevent the bullying. It hurt more than anything that her classmates could have done to her. Afterwards Harry had been extremely sorry for what he had done, and Ainor had forgiven him long ago, but things still remained awkward between them ever since.

'Come on don't want to keep Dumbledore waiting.' Ainor started walking down the corridor.

Harry caught up and together they walked to Dumbledore's office.

'Pop tarts' Harry said and the gargoyle moved aside, revealing the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Opening the door showed Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

'Ah Miss Brown come in and take a seat, you too Harry.'

'Thank you professor'

'Now Miss Brown, I asked you to come here to talk about last night. I pray everything went smoothly'

'As smoothly as to be expected sir.' She said being unable to reveal the potion that made her transformations bearable.

'Are you sure that you're ready to back in class so soon though?'

'Oh yeah, I'm fine Professor, transformations aren't that bad for me, comparatively speaking of course'

'Of course'

'Did you need to speak to me about anything else sir?'

'No, that is all Miss Brown, you should head back to class now'

'Thank you sir.'

Ainor and Harry left Dumbledore's office and headed back to the muggle studies classroom in silence. When Ainor entered all the students stared at her again. She ignored them and sat down again next to Lily.

'What did Professor Dumbledore want to talk to you about?'

'Nothing much, he was just making sure that I was settling into my classes ok'

'That's nice of him'

And with that Lily turned back to the teacher and continued writing notes. Ainor sighed and started writing, an ache beginning to form in her arm.

After dinner, Ainor, James, Sirius and Peter headed down to the dungeons for their detentions. They were told to sort the different types of newt eyes for an hour. Unfortunately for them no one knew what the different types of newt eyes were; let alone how to identify them. So they mucked around for an hour until professor Slughorn came back. He merely laughed at them and said that there was only one type of newt eye, and that he was testing their knowledge. All in all it was a pretty easy detention.

**~(-)~**

The next day Remus returned to class, for Defence against the Dark arts. When everyone was seated, Harry called all the people that could perform a patronus to the front of the class and told them to line up. Ainor stood between Peter and Remus. Then Harry split them up into groups of three and in each group the students had to evaluate them in order of strength and estimate how many dementors could be kept at bay with each one, and for how long.

Lily (who was at the front of the line because she was a model student), James (who had wanted to stand next to Lily) and Peter were first. Surprisingly it was Peter's patronus that was seen to have the most powerful memory behind it, but James' would be the most aggressive towards dementors and Lily's would hold out the longest. After a few comments about how Lily and James had matching patronuses and how it was soooo romantic, it was Ainor's, Remus' and Sirius' turn.

With Ainor standing in the middle of the group, when they had all cast their patronuses, the first comment was, 'Awww, they look like a family.' And it was true, with Remus' wolf Patronus on one side, Sirius' dog on the other, and Ainor's wolf-dog hybrid puppy in the middle, they really did. It was only Harry and Ainor who realized the truth in the statement. Their patronuses were evaluated and found to be almost equal in all categories, but Ainor's would be the most effective simply because she was more experienced at it.

As the next group was evaluated, Lily petted Ainor's patronus, going on about how cute it was.

Since it was another double period and the evaluations had taken only about half a period, everyone was almost relieved when a stressed out Ancient Runes professor came knocking at the door.

'Sorry to interrupt Mr. Porter, but we discovered a boggart in the third floor storage cupboard and it's scaring the first years,'

'Don't worry we'll deal with it. It'll be good revision for my class, come on guys.'

The class was lead down a few flights of stairs and through multiple corridors until they found the storage closet in question. It had the tell-tale rattle of a boggart infested wardrobe.

'Ok class, line up, you all did boggarts in fourth year right?' A few students nodded in affirmation. 'Good, now we'll try and let everyone have a go, so try not to get rid of it too quickly, ok?'

And with that Harry let the boggart loose.

The first few people passed without incident turning into a clown, a spider and a tree ( no one asked). James' boggart turned into a dead Lily Evans which made quite a few girls scream and made Lily look at James with a strange expression on her face. Ainor wasn't too worried about her boggart; she assumed it'd be the same as in her fourth year, a dementor just like Harry. As she stepped up to take her place in front of the boggart it turned into what she least expected…..

**A/N Am I going to leave it there? Nah!...**

There stood a boy, a teenager actually. He had short spiked dirty blonde hair with black highlights; he was wearing what appeared to be 'punk' clothes and looked irate. It didn't matter that Ainor hadn't seen him in four years, or that he looked completely different from when she last saw him. He was instantly recognizable to her.

'Luvir...' she murmured barely audibly, she didn't understand, he was her best childhood friend why would she be scarred of him? That is until he started yelling.

'Je vous déteste! Vous avez cru que je pourrais jamais aimer un monstre comme vous ? Qui pourrait jamais aimer un loup-garou ? Personne! Vous êtes horribles! Je veux que vous mouriez!'

**(I hate you! You thought that I could ever love a monster like you? Who could ever love a werewolf? No one! You're horrible! I want you to die!)**

Ainor couldn't believe it, her biggest fear was rejection? From her best friend, the only one who ever seemed to accept her, the only boy she'd ever felt loved, ever felt safe with? Sounds about right. She couldn't believe it. She was crying. She could feel the tears rushing down her face, but he wasn't done.

'Je veux que ces gamins vous aient finis de l'année dernière! Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez cru que je vous soignerais, nous n'avons pas parlé dans quatre ans, je suis sur vous, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre, ainsi juste le congé et arrête de gaspiller mon temps!'

**(I wish that those kids have finished you off last year! I can't believe you thought that I would care for you, we haven't spoken in four years, I'm over you, I like someone else, so just** **leave and stop wasting my time!)**

Ainor couldn't believe it. She attempted a weak 'ridiculous' but all it did was turn his hair blue. A few kids laughed but it just made Ainor want to die more. So she did the one thing you should never do when faced with a boggart. She ran. She passed a bunch of confused students and one concerned looking Remus Lupin. She could still hear Luvir yelling at her in French from behind her.

She turned a corner and sat down leaning against the wall, hugging her knees, she knew she shouldn't have run away, but she couldn't help it. The blue hair brought back too many bad memories, made her hurt too much.

It was Ainor's sixth year that the bullying got to its worst. The taunts had turned to hexes and the hexes to curses. She had almost as many scars from her year mates as her transformations. But it was sixth year that it got to its worst. She was lucky she lived through it.

**_She was on the way back to the Gryffindor tower after spending the evening in the music room when she was ambushed. They were Gryffindor boys in her year. They pinned her against the wall. This in itself wasn't that uncommon, but what happened next was. Ainor suddenly felt as if her entire body was on fire. She screamed and the boys surrounding her laughed. It wasn't crucio, it was something much worse. It was a type of curse called a blood curse. It turned blood to a different substance. It was a spell that was quite ineffective to humans, as it didn't really harm them at all, but it was extremely effective against vampires and this particular spell, werewolves. The boys had turned her blood to liquid silver, and it was painfully killing the wolf and her along with it. She kept screaming, her throat feeling raw. Then suddenly there were running footsteps coming towards them. The boys took off the spell. Their leader went right up to her and growled into her ear 'Lucky b****, but so you don't forget us' He pulled out a knife and made a deep cut across her right eye, it was so painful. Then they were gone. Ainor slumped to the ground unconscious just as someone turned the corner picked her up and rushed her to the hospital wing. She had been in there for 3 weeks recovering, she had almost died and they weren't even sure if she would recover. But she did and it was one of the main reasons Dumbledore sent her away the next year._**

**_While Ainor was recovering she cast a complex spell, with a time lock on the whole castle. Anyone who helped plan the attempted murder on her, or anyone that knew and didn't try to stop it, would have their hair turned blue when the spell was activated. It would simply look like a prank, but would provide Ainor with the answers she needed._**

**_So three weeks after the attack Ainor walked into her first breakfast in the great hall since the attack, she had activated the spell a few hours before, so she would be able to asses the damage._**

**_Ainor stopped speechless in the doorway of the hall. Everyone in Gryffindor except the golden trio, the Weasleys and Neville had blue hair as well as all the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Suprisingly the Slytherin table had no one and were sitting and snickering at the rest of the students. It only took an 'Oh great, wolfgirls back' from somewhere on the Gryffindor table for Ainor to flee and instead eat breakfast in the kitchens…_**

Ainor was pulled out of her memory by someone sitting down next to her.

'Hey'

'Oh hey Remus,'

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine. Harry isn't mad is he?'

'Nah, he looked worried, anyway I need to talk to you about something the boggart said'

Ainor looked confused then 'Oh my gosh you can understand French!'

Remus looked down. 'Ainor,' he asked 'are you a werewolf?'

Ainor paused a second while contemplating her answer. She hoped that the look of shock across her face that her father had just heard everything Luvir had said would pass for the look of shock of terror she would have had, if she hadn't already known her father was a werewolf.

"You can't tell anyone ok? You have to promise me! Please! I'm so sorry, but I'd never hurt any of you, please, please don't hate me…" she said trailing off, thinking that her little speech, for the most part was pretty good.

Remus' eyes softened and he put his arms around her.

"Its okay, I won't tell anyone… I'm… kind of one too." Remus said slowly, looking at her hesitantly.

Ainor sat up, doing her best to act surprised. "Seriously? Wow… sorry I'd just assumed there weren't any others."

"Yeah, me too. Don't worry about it though; I'm pretty sure I'm the only other person who can speak French… Speaking of which, I didn't get to ask before, how **can **you speak French?"

"Err… well, that guy back there you saw? Well, he's been my best friend since we were kids. He moved in down the street from me from France when I was 5, and we've pretty much been friends ever since. Some kids make up secret languages, and me learning French was just our version of that. I've had to work hard though, to keep up my fluency." Ainor used one of the first rules of lying. By integrating some semblance of truth into her story it would make it more consistent and more believable.

"That's fair enough… so anyway are you ok? I couldn't really help but overhear what he was saying in there…"

"I dunno," replied Ainor "I mean I've never really thought about it much, but everything he said was true." Ainor leant her head on Remus' shoulder. She couldn't even work out her own thoughts at the moment.

Remus patted her on the shoulder only a little awkwardly… For some reason it didn't feel too weird when Ainor did this to him, to him she felt more like a little sister than a girl his age.

They were still sitting in this position when Sirius walked around the corner, having been sent by Harry to look for them. Sirius couldn't work it out, but for some reason seeing them like this made him feel uneasy.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Said Ainor getting up and brushing herself off, "let's get back. Harr- I mean Professor Porter must be worried"

They walked in silence back to the classroom, where everyone was packing up their things.

"There you guys are," called Lily, making a few of the students turn around, "where'd you run off to?"

"Sorry. Just needed a bit of fresh air I guess" Ainor shrugged

"Ok… Anyway come on we'll be late for transfiguration!"

**~(-)~**

Lily left Ainor alone about it for the rest of the day, but Ainor knew it wouldn't last. Sure enough as soon as they entered the seventh year dorms and Lily realised they were alone, she pounced.

"So anyway what happened? I mean you just ran out of class, and Remus went running after you. What did that boy say anyway, and why was he your boggart?"

"Well, with so many questions I guess it's a long story," Lily has the decency to look embarrassed. "So that boy's name was Luvir and he's been my best friend since forever. Only there's a secret that I've never told him, my boggart was about him finding out and rejecting me for it…"

"What so you've got a crush on him or something?"

"Not anything like that!" Ainor exclaimed blushing, "we're just friends, or at least, we were… we kind of grew apart…"

Ainor suddenly felt arms wrap around her. "Don't worry ok?" Lily told her, "Whoever he is, if he doesn't like you through any secret than he's not worth it, and he's certainly not worth the tears, especially just a boggart of him"

Ainor smiled, only just realising that she had started crying. Lily started wiping away her tears, stopping when her hand came to Ainor's right eye.

"What the…" Lily trailed off, looking stunned.

Ainor realising her mistake, leapt up and ran for her bed.

"Thanks for the talk it was really great anyway I should sleep now NIGHT!" she yelled in a rush, drawing the hangings around her bed, leaving Lily to sit and wonder.


	7. Friendships formed and Truths revealed

**A/N:Hello, thisis the never- before revealed chapter from the prvious author that I have been given! Next chapter will be ****_all _****mine, though- so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Nooooooooooooooooooooo! *Goes off to some remote corner to sob***

Breakfast the next day was, awkward to say the least. It involved Ainor trying desperately to start normal conversations, about anything really, and Lily giving Ainor strange looks across the table. The marauders sat between them confused and a little bit weirded out.

"Ainor, you've asked us about quidditch three times already, what is wrong with you guys this morning?" Sirius exclaimed, unable to handle the tense atmosphere that had fallen over the group.

"What are you talking about Sirius? Nothing's wrong." Ainor and Lily replied in perfect unison, before resuming their previous activities. Lily shooting Ainor weird looks across the table, trying to catch her eye, while Ainor looked desperately at anything else.

"So, everyone tells me that you guys are the prank masters of Hogwarts, but so far I've seen no evidence to support this fact."

"All in good time," Sirius said making sure no one was listening in, "we haven't been met with a good opportunity yet."

"Oh, yeah, and what would that be?"

"Slytherins walking within hexing distance alone, first years accidently stumbling across our path, that sort of thing."

"Honestly Black, you're in seventh year now, Remus is a prefect, and by some miracle Potter is head boy. Don't think it's time to give up these ridiculous pranks?" Lily scoffed at them all, her attention momentarily diverted from Ainor. The marauders looked at each other horrified at Lily's words, until James seemed to make a realisation.

"A miracle eh? So you're just that glad to get to spend time with me? Well I knew eventually-" He was cut off by a slap in the face by Lily.

"Get real Potter, as if anyone would feel that way about you" she said, just a little too icily and her face a little too red to be considered normal, before storming out of the hall. James tried to save face, but, upon seeing her gone, just looked dejected.

"What did you do this time Prongs? I haven't seen her that angry over something so small before" Sirius looked incredulously at the door to the great hall.

"Like I know, I thought things were going well, I thought she'd get I was joking"

Ainor had heard enough. She left the hall and walked around the castle, on the lookout for her fiery, red-headed friend. She finally spotted her in the library, at one of the lesser used tables in a corner, surrounded by books and already researching something furiously.

"Are you serious Lily, it's a Saturday morning, it's a beautiful day and you're reading Studying beyond the Newts: 1000 hard to understand facts not tested?"

Lily looked up, from the large book, eyes still shining with anger." I didn't have anything else to read ok? I've already finished my homework for the next week, what do you want me to do?"

Ainor sat down opposite her and folded her arms on the table. "Maybe come down and finish breakfast with us?" she suggested, "Spend the day with us, pretend nothing's wrong or tell me what's bothering you, I don't mind which one, but they've all got to be better than sitting here fuming right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped, not looking up from her book "nothing's wrong, it's certainly not anything to do with Potter, and I certainly don't like him or anything. He's just so..."

"Annoying, frustrating, loveable?" Ainor suggested, grinning at her.

"Shut up Black" she tossed back, before both girls suddenly stopped, realising what she'd just said. "Sorry," Lily said, looking almost a little freaked out "it's just he used to do the exact same thing to me about Potter. Thinking about it, you are very similar…"

"So are you and my aunt, Lily, doesn't mean there's a connection. Not everything's a big conspiracy theory."

"You mean Professor Porter's mother?"

"Yeah, you act the same sometimes, especially when you're angry at me" she grinned sheepishly "anyway, enough about that, we were talking about the secret crush you totally don't have on James, right?"

"I don't have a crush on Potter" Lily hissed at her from across the table

"Yeah, because I totally get offended by joking remarks that people give me and storm out and hide, it's totally normal." Ainor remarked, slightly more harshly than she should have.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk," Lily threw back, "your biggest fear is some idiot French guy finding out some secret you kept from him-" Lily was cut off as Ainor suddenly grabbed her shirt and pulled her up to eye level.

"Never, ever, insult him again if you value your life" She growled at her, as though possessed. She shoved her back down and stalked away, leaving one confused and slightly terrified head girl in her wake.

It was almost two weeks before the two talked again. Lily sat with Alice in all her classes, and avoided the Marauders like the plague, while Ainor used this time to get to know the teenage versions of her parents and guardians better. It was clear that both felt bad about the incident, but Lily was still a bit freaked out and Ainor too confused at her own behaviour, to talk about it. In fact, the real victim in this situation was James, as, from his point of view; it was his little comment that had pushed Lily away for so long. It was almost the start of October before he discovered the truth.

"Hey guys?" James asked picking at his morning toast, "What do you think it was that set her off, what I said, or how I said it?" There was a collective groan from among the Marauders, but Ainor looked unsure.

"What are you talking about? Who'd you manage to annoy now?"

Sirius looked at her disbelievingly and sighed "well in case you haven't noticed, Evans hasn't been around for the last little while," he spoke slowly, as if talking to a five year old "and the last thing anyone said to her was Prongsie's comment…"

"I am so sorry James" Ainor looked over at his, trying to look as sincere as possible, "I just assumed you knew. Lily and I had a conversation after she left… she hasn't been avoiding you, she's been avoiding me…"

James looked up, his face giving away relief, anger and happiness at the same time, he looked ready to run over and apologize to Lily, but then he sat back down and asked, his voice strangely calm "What did you do to her?"

"Well… I really don't know what happened… One minute we were talking, and then she said something, and I really don't know what came over me… and … it was all just a misundertandi-" James cut her off before she could say anything else, and asked again, this time his voice icy cold "What did you do to her?"

"We may have kind of got into a fight… and I may have… threatened her…" Ainor couldn't meet anyone's eyes, as their shocked looks turned dark.

All four of them looked fiercely protective and glaring at her, Sirius asked "and just what did you say to her, Brown?"

"I told her that she shouldn't speak anymore about something if she…"

"If she what?" James asked this time, enunciating every syllable slowly, trying to convey just how much he was about to kill her in those four words.

"If she valued her life…" Ainor said the last part so softly and ashamedly that she was honestly surprised when they seemed to hear her.

"WHAT?!" James roared as he shot up and used his superior height to intimidate her "You said that to her Brown?! I can't believe you, you know what, I thought you had more class than that, but to say that to a lady, I am ashamed of you. You're not worthy to be called a human, let alone a gentleman!"

At this Ainor could feel the anger welling up inside her, she stood to her full height, tall for a girl, at only a few inches shorter than James and yelled back in his face " You know what Potter? I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a girl. So stop yelling at me about your stupid chivalry and acting like in the heat of the moment you've never said the wrong thing!" She glared at him, showing that she wasn't afraid of him, and then grabbed her bag and stormed out of the great hall.

James sat down as soon as she was out of sight, still shaking with anger. The other marauders glanced at him, still surprised by the showdown that had taken place just moments before. In the end it was Lily who broke the silence.

"Look, Potter," was all she managed to get out before four heads whipped around to watch her, "I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you two weeks ago, and for not talking to you since, but don't take it out on Ainor. I know that it probably hurts your man pride to know that you can't protect everyone all the time, but all that happened was a misunderstanding, and was, to put it bluntly, none of your business…"

Everyone was surprised to say the least when James, instead of blasting off some stupid retort he would regret later, merely looked to the doors of the great hall and replied "yeah, you're right. I'll give us both a bit of time to cool off and then go talk to her." Sirius later swore that he saw Lily give James a small smile before she went to class, but at the time everyone else was too stunned by James' words to notice. Remus sighed as he realised that, as the sensible one, it was now his job to move three still very angry and bitter boys to class. It was feat deemed impossible for mere mortals, but somehow Remus managed it, and within a few moments the Marauders all moved off to their first class of the day, Sirius and James headed off to the North tower for Divination, Remus left for Arithmathy, and Peter went to join Ainor in music.

That music lesson was designated to theory, as Professor Monach felt that this had been severely lacking in their compositions and described them as "If you all just wrote down random notes, hoping they would sound good together," which did make them feel discouraged, but a fun lesson looking at the tonal qualities of major and minor chords and their variations soon made up for it. Ainor had almost forgotten her fight with James at breakfast, feeling so relaxed with Peter that she almost sat in her normal spot in transfiguration, between Remus and Peter without even thinking. However at the last minute she realised her mistake and instead spent a pleasant lesson about transforming in-animate objects into animate ones, sitting next to a shy Hufflepuff boy named Neil. It was during then lesson, while she was taking notes, that a piece of paper appeared on her desk, reading:

Meet me in the Common room after lunch; I want to talk about what happened this morning.

The letter was unsigned, but Ainor had no problems guessing who it was from.

Sure enough, when Ainor entered the common room after lunch during her free period, while the rest of the seventh years attended ancient runes and care of magical creatures, she met one James Potter sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She had to smile at his awkward manner, obviously not sure what to say, despite having called the meeting.

"Lily put you up to this?" she asked without malice, as she sat to an armchair across from James and shrugged off her outer robe, over warm sitting so close to the fire.

He looked up at her and tried not to look embarrassed, "She may have suggested it," he said, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting.

"Look," she said, trying her best not to laugh at the pure awkwardness coming off the conversation in waves, "no hard feelings ok? Honestly, I don't really want you to see me as a girl that you need to defend or take care of or whatever, I just want to be your friend, and I don't care if you hold me to the same moral codes as the others. It's pretty funny actually," she said as James looked at her grumpily, "and I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning, I admit what I did was the wrong thing, thanks for blatantly pointing it out to me." She grinned, hoping that her little speech would be enough to save their friendship, without making either of them feel the need to throw up. When James looked up and grinned back, she felt as if a weight had been lifted.

They were both about to get up and join the rest of the marauders in the corner of the room, when Lily walked past and, making some comment about how jealous she was of 'boy's' friendships, as they seemed to repair and heal within minutes, dragged Ainor up to the dormitory with her and closed the door.

"Ok," she said sitting on her bed and looking up at Ainor, "there are things we need to talk about, and we are not leaving until the things that need to be said have been said and we can go back to normal. Now I know" she added holding up her hands in the symbol of surrender "that you can just brush things off with the Marauders and then suddenly everything's fine, but hopefully you realise, as I do, that our friendship just won't work like that. So… what started all this? I mean, when did we start thinking we couldn't trust each other?"

"Well, I guess it's just because I'm so dodgy," Ainor said grinning at her. Lily did not look amused. "Fine," she sighed and sat down on her bed, knowing that this conversation would take a while, "I guess that whole thing with the boggart would have set you off. But really not to sound rude or anything, I don't really see you as all that strange or mysterious. I mean, you are scarily observant sometimes and you like a certain Marauder a lot more than you let on but apart from that…" she switched topics, upon seeing Lily's face "so the boggart right? Well, I don't really think there's much to talk about that I haven't already told you about, so back at my school in Australia-" but Lily cut her off before she could continue.

"You're not still going on about that are you? Do you really expect me to believe that's where you're from?" As Ainor had said, Lily was scarily observant. She had watched as Sirius had asked her about her accent and, while the marauders had soon forgotten about it, Lily had researched further and was now almost positive that the girl in front of her had never set foot on The Land Down Under, let alone lived there all her life. Her accent was one thing, as was her lack of knowledge on Australian mannerisms and customs and her extensive practice with British ones. How she never said anything strange, that was out of place in Britain but completely acceptable in her home culture, as Remus had frequently done in his first year, and was still known for his occasional slip ups. How Ainor's skin was pale, like those who lived in Europe, and not naturally tanned from the harsh Australian sun. And lastly and, this had been the major part in Lily's mind her extensive knowledge in French and her very similar appearance to one Remus Lupin.

Lily wasn't entirely sure what to make of this. She was certain that Ainor had lived in Britain for an extended period, and had probably also spent some time in France, but she couldn't work out if the similarities in looks between her and a certain werewolf were mere coincidence, because of her possible French origin or something more. But more than anything, Lily could not understand why Ainor would lie to the entire school about this, and why Dumbledore would find it necessary.

Ainor sighed, now knowing that her lies would no longer fool the very perceptive girl sitting in front of her. "Okay then," she started, not really knowing where she was going with this sentence "you know that I'm not from Oz, what else have you figured out?"

"Well, I suspect that you're from England, you might have been to France and you have startling similarities with Remus, but honestly I have no idea how all this fits together…"

"honestly, you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

Lily raised an eyebrow

"Not that I was going to use that as an excuse not to tell you or anything. Geez Lily what do you take me for?"

"Look Ainor, I'll help you. Obviously if I've already worked out you're lying, you won't be able to fool the Marauders forever. If you want them not to find out, telling me is your best bet. Now that I've started, it shouldn't take me too long top find the truth anyway."

"Fine, Lily, do you want to know the big secret? We're from the future. Professor Porter and I."

Lily's expression flashed from shock to her thinking face, and it was only about thirty seconds before she was blurting "You're Remus' daughter aren't you?"

"I can't tell you anything about the future Lily."

"You are aren't you? Yes! That's why you're French and you look a little like him and you act like him and" her voice suddenly cut off with a sudden "oh."

"Oh?"

"You don't want to know. Trust me, if someone knew this about my Dad, I really wouldn't want to know." Lily looked almost embarrassed at this.

"Oh come on, I'm not allowed to keep my big 'could create a time paradox so big that it could destroy life as we know it' secret, but you're not going to tell me this?"

"Fine. I was just thinking about the future… Sirius must be… Well, you probably haven't even noticed…"

A grin slowly spread itself onto Ainor's face. Lily really was more observant than any one else knew.

"What about Sirius? I'll have you know he's very proud of me, especially since I also broke our family's Slytherin tradition"

"What… you don't mean"

Ainor's smile grew wider "I can't tell you anything about the future Lily."

"But, is that even biologically possible? How could that happen?"

"Trust me, I have never, nor do I ever, want to know."

And with that Ainor got up and left the dormitory, leaving Lily with different but just as many questions.


	8. WRITERS BLOCK!

To all my dear Readers,

I am dearly sorry, but I have recently come down with a bad case of writersblock and am unable even to write school assignments.

For this reason, all of my fics will be put on hold.

I think that in order to overcome this, I will have to write outside of my comfort- zone, and so you may see a new story for Harry Potter or completely AU Merlin come out.

All reviews are welcome, and I thank you for your concern.

If you wantto, you can also help me by reading my other fics and suggesting plot lines or other such things.

Very Sorry,

BeckiWriter :(


End file.
